The Doctors From Seattle
by Mrcool210
Summary: Frasier and Niles are in for a very special surprise, when the madman with a blue box comes to visit.


The Doctors from Seattle

Chapter 1.

"Hello Seattle, this is doctor Frasier Crane, back from the news break. Roz who is our next caller?" Frasier turns to look over at Roz in the sound booth.

"We have Martha on line 3. She says she is seeing things."

"Hello Martha, I'm listening."

"Oh doctor crane,I think i may be going mad."

"whys that Martha? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for whats going on."

"Everywhere i go i keep seeing a wooden blue police box, and with it a man in a bow tie" Frasier starts to get a big smirk on his face, trying not to laugh "doctor crane you have to help me"

"do you keep seeing this in the same place Martha? Maybe it could just very well be a police box, i doubt its some delusion" Frasier has a notepad and pen ready

"well...Im not sure"

"come on would you just tell me? You can't be so insane to forget where you saw it!"

"okay, okay, i saw it near Madison street"

"Thank you Martha, that's all the time we have for today Seattle, this is doctor Frasier crane wishing you good mental health"

"But doctor Cr-" Frasier cuts her off, he gets up and packs up to leave, Roz leaves the booth to go talk to Frasier

"What was that about? You seemed pretty quick to get her off the phone"

"Roz, do you know how much something like that could be worth? I could sell it at the next auction"

"A police box?"

"Yes, so Im going down to Madison street, picking up that box and selling i p!"

Niles walks in suddenly "Frasier, where are you going?"

"No time Niles, there's a police box out there, and I'm gonna get my hands on it"

"But me and you have dinner tonight"

"Well, we are just going to have to cancel then won't we? This is worth a lot Niles."

"Oh fine, but you owe me Frasier" Both Niles and Frasier leave the room

Cuts to Frasier and Niles walking into Frasiers apartment. "I can't believe it Niles, that lady was crazy"

"Now Frasier, you knew it would be a long shot, i don't even know why you believed her"

"yeah, i guess you're right, sherry Niles?"

"oh God yes." Niles sits down on the couch "Where are dad and Daphne?"

"oh they are out walking Eddie, thank god. I don't think i could handle them laughing at me to this degree chasing a police box that some crackpot saw" He hands a glass to Niles

"oh you mean like that one?" Frasier looks on his balcony to see an the police box exactly as it was described. Frasier spits out the wine almost immediately in shock all over niles's suit

"Frasier! You Li-"

"Quiet Niles, how did this get here?" Frasier slowly walks to his balcony before a man with long hair, in a suit and bow tie comes from the left of his apartment.

"Oh" he pauses "Hello"

Frasier looks furious and confused "Who the hell are you?! And how did you get in my apartment?"

The man looks a bit confused then suddenly gets a big smile "Oh, im sorry, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you" He shakes Frasiers hand like there is no tomorrow.

Frasier suddenly calms down "oh, a doctor?" he chuckles "Doctor who?"

The Doctor roles his eyes, like he's heard it a thousand times "Just the doctor, please, now im hungry, what do you say we have ourselves something to eat?" He walks down to the living room and sees Niles "Hello!"

Niles looks at him very nervous and confused "Hello" he pauses "Doctor. You've got to have an actual name, your parents couldn't have been so cruel just to name you Doctor"

"Oh i have a different name, but if i tell it to anybody it will cause the universe to go into a frenzy and everyone everywhere will be killed, Now, onto that dinner" The Doctor walks into the kitchen "Oh, im sorry, i never got your names" He goes rummaging through the fridge

"Oh, I'm Doctor Frasier Crane, from the radio" Frasier smiles as the Doctor makes no acknowledgement whatsoever "I'm sure you've heard of me" Frasier says in a very self congratulatory way.

"No, i didn't im sure its a riot" The Doctor says passively "oh you don't have anything i like" he says disappointed

"Oh well then can we interest you in some champagne?" Niles asks

The Doctor looks disgusted "Alcohol? Are you insane? No, ooh, is that a hot pocket? I love those" He grabs a hotpocket and throws it in the microwave.

"Are you sure about that outfit? Uh" Niles pauses "Doctor? That bow tie is an interesting choice it looks well-"

"Hideous" Frasier yells from the living room

The Doctor gets frustrated and stomps over to Frasier "Hey, bow ties are cool, I'm not taking this off for anything in the universe" The hot pocket goes off in the microwave and the Doctor runs to it. And grabs it "You lot seem like a fun bunch, im going on a trip, would you two like to join me?"

Frasier and Niles look shocked at this Doctors proposition "oh, where would you be going?" Niles asks

"Wherever you'd like, I'm sure you boys can come up with a whopper of a destination"

"Oh yes please" Niles says with this kind of excitement

"Niles! A word please?" Frasier and Niles walk into the kitchen "What the hell do you think you're doing? We can't just leave? The man is clearly unbalanced"

"Yes, but imagine what we can find out about this man, it could make us the most well known people in psychiatry, studying a man this out of touch with reality. For god sakes Frasier we could write a book about this man."

"Oh fine Niles, We get this one trip, we'll make it somewhere close, cause i wouldn't be surprised if he's an axe murder at this point, for god sakes he refers to himself in the third person" Frasier and Niles walk back to the living room

"You know, this couch looks awfully familiar, where did you get it?" The doctor looks to be examining the couch with what looks like a flashlight.

"oh that is an exact replica of the one that Coco Chanel had"

"Oh yea, i met her, quite a bore really, just doing the same designs over and over, so" He pauses "Are you too coming or not?"

Niles and Frasier look at The Doctor like he has 3 heads "sure, of course, whats one trip going to hurt?" They both grab there coats and start walking to the door

"Where are you two going? Our ride is this way." The Doctor points to the police box and walks to the balcony

"Niles!" Frasier whispers "This man is not sane, we shouldn't even be doing this"

"Oh come on Frasier, we may as well humour him, this will make things easier since, well, we're not going anywhere."

"Good point Niles, oh we'll be right there Doctor"

Frasier and Niles walk onto the balcony and watch The Doctor walk in his box.

"Oh Niles, this is idiotic, i can't humour this man anymore" Niles and Frasier walk into the box, not looking ahead.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The Doctor says with the enthusiasm of a small child.

Frasier and Niles turn there heads and see the inside, much larger on the inside, Niles is speechless and eventually faints "Damn it Niles" Frasier shouts going down and giving Niles a couple of slaps, pretending not to be amazed, but not seeing anything like this in his life. "T-Tardis huh Doctor? What does that mean?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, Its a Time Machine, and yes" The Doctor puts his finger up almost to shush Frasier "Its bigger on the inside"

Niles slowly gets up "Did he say Time Machine?" He looks at Frasier trying to catch his breath, whispering "I don't think he is as crazy as we first thought"

"Niles! Obviously there was something in that sherry, no way this is possible"

"You're right, its quite impossible, but then again, so many things you humans think can't happen do everyday, so where would you to like to go? You can go anywhere and any when in time and space"

"Anywhere?" Frasier gets a sly smile on his face "Oh lets go back to William Shakespeare"

"No, no, lets go see Leonardo Da Vinci Or.."

"No, you two are boring, if you want something fancy, i know where to take you, the biggest library in the universe, you ready?" The Doctor gets a big grin

Both Frasier and Niles nod

"Well" The Doctor Pauses and pulls a lever at the Tardis control panel "Geronimo."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2


End file.
